Anything and Everything: Opportunity
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -ONE SHOT Tie in between Anything and Everything 3 Remnant and Anything and Everything 4 New Horizons- After months of ignoring the offers from the US Central Intelligence Agency, Rose Long gives into pressure on her vacation.


**Anything and Everything Opportunity **

**11 months after the events of **_**Anything and Everything 3: Remnant**_

The last few months had been the best of her life. She had grown even closer to her husband and they had a new child to celebrate it. Rose Long was finally ready to accept that she needed to stop being so caught up in her pettiness and anger, she was ready to settle down. When she was three weeks pregnant, she had to assist her husband in killing the Dark Dragon, and all of the things that happened that night had driven her completely around the bend. Rose didn't want to feel all of that anger, jealousy and frustration ever again, so she had made the decision that she would settle down and begin to finally live her life. "You think Lyss and Johnny can handle the kids? I mean six of _our_ spawn living under one roof for a week? Not to mention the fact that they have to take care of Kailey, an infant."

Kailey was their newborn daughter, and she was the last child that Rose would ever give birth to because very soon after she had given birth, she had her tubes tied. Now she was happy for the most part with her family, she had three sons and three daughters, one daughter that had two children herself so on top of that she was Grandma. It needed to be understood that she was perfectly willing to be a domesticated soccer mom, however she was still getting used to the fact that she was a Grandma before forty. Her hair wasn't graying, nor was she any less able to operate than she was at seventeen unless you count the fact that she had basically become a fetus condo for four straight years. "Alyssa can handle her brothers and sisters."

"I was talking about Johnny," Jake snickered as they walked hand and hand on the beach. "I mean the poor boy is married to one of our kids, I don't know how he's managed to stay sane, but he'll go off the deep end and-…"

"Shut up Dragon Boy," Rose halted and tore her hand away from his. "We haven't been on a Honeymoon before, so let's consider this trip our honeymoon that we never took. Now let's go have a nice dinner."

Jake's eyes light up. "Or we can go to a bar and get wasted?"

"Ok!" Rose smiled brightly before turning in the sand dune and running.

* * *

They were in Jamaica, and they had only been there for about a day, that meant that they had six more days of bliss before life set in again. They had left their children in the care of their daughter and son in-law for the time being, Alyssa happily accepted it, she had said they deserved it while Johnny had voice his reservations. That had been quickly silenced by Rose and Alyssa. Quickly after, that their trip had been booked and there they were sitting in a rather up class bar in Negril Jamaica looking around at the sights that surrounded them and having the time of their lives. "Can I get a Rusty Nail?"

Rose looked at the young bartender for confirmation and when he nodded, he looked to Jake and spoke with a thick Jamaican accent that made Rose want to laugh. "And what can I get for the Gentleman?"

"Can I try some of that Myer's Rum?" Jake asked, recoiling when he sounded too much like a tourist from the mid-west or something.

"Of course you can sir, it'll be a moment." He said before turning off and attending to some of the other people at the bar.

Rose laughed leaning forward. "_Myer's Rum_?"

"A _Rusty Nail_?" Jake retorted with a snicker.

The former Huntsgirl stuck her tongue out at her husband before leaning back into her seat with a shrug. "What can I say, it's my favorite drink."

"Does it get the job done?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Its scotch, whiskey and water, yes it gets me wasted."

"Good," Jake smirked with a saucing wink and then he spoke in a mock seductive voice. "Perhaps after we are done becoming intoxicated, I can uh service you tonight? You are due for a tune up Mrs. Long?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it with the age jokes. But yes Mr. Long I would enjoy a good service. But let's get good and blitzed alright?"

And as if he was on cue, the Bartender returned with a two tall glasses of Rose and Jake's Drinks and a knowing smile on his face. It was unspoken knowledge that he had heard their foreplay, and he was smiling in amusement at their blushes. "Damn Jake, I'm almost forty and I still blush like a modest little school girl. When am I ever going to grow up?"

"A. When are you ever modest around me? B. Even when you're forty you're still gonna be pretty damn hot. C. Where can we rent you a school girl outfit?" Jake asked wiggling his eyebrows before taking a sip of his drink.

Rose, who was in the middle of a sip herself, almost spit it out with a heavy laughter. Sometimes Jake could be such a pig, and she loved it. "To answer your questions Jake, I am never modest around you, hell we've had six kids so there's the proof. Thank you for the confidence stroke. I've always wondered something though? Does male pattern baldness run in your family? And I will be struck dead before I let you put me and pigtails."

"It was worth a shot," Jake shrugged already feeling the Jamaican Rum starting to have an influence on his mind. "So are you enjoying your-…"

Jake stopped dumbfounded as his wife downed her drink in one sip, raising an eyebrow he watched as she slammed the glass on the bar surface and signaled for the bartender to come back around. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't even hear her demand another '_Rusty Nail_' from the highly amused bartender. "Damn Rose, you sure it that shit fast."

"I really don't drink much," She shrugged, inwardly enjoying the stupid look on her face. "But when I do, I over drink, are there anymore questions?"

"Let's get some Vodka and having blinding martial affairs." Jake winked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Rose smiled before looking back to the Bartender who had brought her another rust colored drink.

* * *

"Fuckk You Jake," Rose slurred as the stumbled down the Hotel Hallway, the bar had called a Taxi after they left and it had taken them back to their hotel on the other side of the town. "I sheriously thinks that the Giants suck."

Jake laughed throwing his arm around her shoulder. "I alsho think that baby, but it's better than goinn for the Coowwboyys or the Gets-…Jets…"

The woman beside him began laughing. Grasping her chest she braced herself on her husband's shoulder. "…you said '_Gets_' oh my god."

"Fuck you," Jake laughed as he turned to their hotel room, fiddling in his pocket lazily for the cardkey that would let them in and when he finally did find it, it took him a little while to get it in. He tried to swing the card into the lock but ended up missing several times before he turned to Rose and laughed stupidly. "Th-The key …it won't fit Rwose it won't fit!"

"Give it here shit head." Rose laughed before swiping the key from Jake and amazingly slid it into the lock on the first try. "See it wahsint hard at all!"

* * *

**The Next Morning… **

Jake remembered seldom from the night before, he remembered him and his wife drinking, heavily and that was about it. Sure he had a few flashes of what had happened once they had gotten back to their hotel room, but everything else seemed to be a large blur. Feeling a thousand needles in his head, he slowly leaned up and scooted forward to lean on the headboard. He licked his dry lips and shut his eyes. The term _hung over_ was an understatement. He felt like his head had been ripped off and crapped in. It took him a moment to look to the write and see the empty space where his wife had fallen asleep. She wasn't there, and he could hear her muffled voice coming from their hotel balcony and then he knew that she had gotten up before he did. Jake only wondered who in the hell she was talking to.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You people always had the knack of unwanted timing," Rose groaned, running her hand through her flat hair as the Caribbean Sea air rustled through it. If it wasn't for the fact that her glasses were so good and keeping the bright sunlight, she would have been back inside with her head in the pillows. "First fucking vacation I get and who calls me, the CIA of all people."

"Well you haven't responded to the offer we made you a few months ago Mrs. Long," The slick voice of the CIA representative responded. "Your skills would be quite useful to us and a situation has developed in Yemen that you'd be perfect to solve. We need someone taken out and we need it done quickly and quietly and if possible we need you to make it look like some-…"

Rose rolled her eyes and a strong gust of warm wind blew through her blond tresses. "Hold on for a second, you're talking as if I've accepted this job. I mean normally I might accept because to put it frankly I have nothing to entertain myself with besides torturing my kids. But I also want to spend time with them, I think that part of my life is over, being a gun for hire."

"Oh I know, I have kids myself and I always make sure to get my work done to be there for their birthdays and holidays. My main duty however is to serve my country and though you might not be as driven as I am about my country, it's your country too and I assume you want to make it a safe place for your children?" The CIA agent asked, he sounded like a car salesman.

Setting down the mug of coffee she was drinking down on the balcony table, she turned to look out over the famous '_Seven Mile Beach_' that made the country famous. "Don't get me wrong, I love America. But this job would take me from my kids a long portion out of the year and I don't want that."

"What if I told you that the United States Central Intelligence Agency was prepared to offer you a sweet package that would take you from your family on seldom occasions," He proposed, knowing full and well that he was going to get some serious thought out of her. "You take this assignment in Yemen, it's only as long as you make it. And then when you return we make you a member of the domestic branch, you'd serve out our interests in all fifty states and territories and almost never have to leave this hemisphere."

Rose stiffened. It wasn't due to his words. It was due to the fact that she had heard Jake's breathing from behind her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she looked at the railing of the balcony and sighed. "You have my attention, but I need to think about it. Can I reach you on this number again?"

"Of course, I look forward to your decision." He said and Rose could hear his smirk from the other side of the phone and three thousand miles away.

Hanging up, she set her cell phone on the table and looked up to Jake's eyes with a hint of guilt. "Alright, you caught me, so bring on the thrashing."

"Thrashing over what exactly?" Jake asked, his big eyes twinkling with Mirth.

* * *

"You'd be gone for how long exactly?" Jake asked as they sat across from each other on the bed. Rose shook her head, from what the CIA Agent had said, the assignment in Yemen would only take as long as she made it.

Rose sighed. "I don't know, he said that if I moved quickly, I could be back in a few weeks. Jake I can kill someone, and I can do it without getting caught, but I'm afraid to leave you and the kids like this. Even for a week."

"If it makes you happy Rose then you should do it. And besides, he said that he'd make you a member of the CIA that operates in the country then you wouldn't be gone for long," Jake said, all he could do was shrug. He wanted Rose to be happy and if doing this made her happy then he's support her.

"Fuck this is difficult," Rose sighed, throwing her body back to the bed with a groan. "On one hand I'd be helping to make my children safe. But on the other if I'm gone for a year at a time they'd never remember me and you, you'd probably go insane and leave me because I'm married to my work."

Jake smiled and moved into the same position that she was on the bed, then smiling he moved a hand over to lay it on her forehead. "I'm never going to leave you unless you want me to. And for one thing Rose, I raised Alyssa by myself and I always told her about her mother. I just never told her who she was. I think I can handle two boys and three girls, Alyssa was equivalent."

"To what?" Rose asked leaning into the touch of his hand.

"You and all the rest of our kids, I can handle it if you find yourself gone for a few weeks," Jake smiled. "Just promise me that you'll come back every now and then and you'll carry a picture of your family wherever you go?"

Sighing contently, she closed her eyes. "So you won't kill me if I accept?"

"Absolutely, one hundred, unequivocally no," Jake winked before stretching out his body with a wearisome yawn. "Damn it Rose, just take the job."

Looking into his eyes for a moment, she sighed and forced herself back up into a sitting position. She had come full circle, when she was a teenager it was an insult to be called an Government Agent in her world, now she was about to become one. Even though she was sure that it would still feel like an insult to this day, she couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Ok," Rose nodded with a realization. "Ok, I'm going to do it!"

* * *

**Authors Note:/ This really wasn't meant to have a plot then to give you an explanation of how Rose joined the CIA. I wanted to make it cute and a big pile of fluffy words and I think I did that as far as One Shots go. Anyway, it also reveals more about the kid that Rose was pregnant with in Remnant, Kailey! She'll have a bigger part in New Horizons (As will all of the Long Children) later on in the story. This wasn't my best work, but I wanted to fulfill that request, I hope you thought it was ok. So here's the one shot! **

**Leave me a Review Please! **


End file.
